If I Were In Your Shoes
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: She never thought she'd be falling for an Akatsuki. But that is what she did, and she regrets none of it even if she's a prisoner for the reformed organization. Rating will go up due to later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She never thought she'd be falling for an Akatsuki

Summary: She never thought she'd be falling for an Akatsuki. But that is what she did, and she regrets none of it even if she's a prisoner for the reformed organization.

Chapter One:

Sakura Haruno, the soul female member of Team Seven who still believes in giving second chances, other than her blond companion Naruto Uzamaki. It had been several years since the destruction of the Akatsuki's and the only thing Konoha was worrying about was the final threat Pein gave before he left…

'_I plan to bring my group back and when we do…Uzamaki Naruto and Kyuubi will be ours.'_

The threat still rang through the cherry blossom haired Kunoichis' head. The fight had brought Sasuke back to them and she was grateful, but now she faces rejection every time she sees him at training. Yes he rejoined Konoha as one of Naruto's body guards but he also brought three of his comrades; Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Sakura knew the look in Sasuke's eyes when she saw him occasionally glance at Karin, he loved her. From the stories she heard from Suigetsu the young Uchiha used to hate Karin, but now it's as if he has fallen for her and there is nothing she can do about it. For years she tired getting any kind of reaction from Sasuke by showing she truly loved him, but it back fired on her for he is showing it to some one else.

"_Sakura-Chan!_" She heard someone call her, she looked up from her bench, the bench where she woke after Sasuke left, to see Naruto running up to her. She noticed Sasuke and his group weren't far behind him. Sakura sighed and put on the fake smile she had been wearing since the day Sasuke came back greeting Naruto with the usual good morning.

"Hey we're all going on a trip to The Mist Village! I want you to come; Sai said he'd come after Sasuke-Teme invited him…So I'm inviting you!" Naruto smiled holding his arms out laughing gleefully at his kunoichi friend.

"I'd love to Naruto-Chan…When do we leave, eh?" Sakura asked smiling a closed eye smile. Naruto jumped in the air cheering and hugged Sakura in a bear hug.

"We leave in an hour meet us all at the front gates." Juugo explained and began walking off; Naruto chased after Juugo and began jabbering about random things. Over the years Juugo and Naruto became close friends as did Sasuke so they were a one of a kind trio.

"Sasuke…Suigetsu and I are going to go buy some supplies I'll see you at the gates." Karin smiled happily and skipped off with the water like man. Sakura glanced at Sasuke for a split second before walking past him to head to her apartment.

"What…no hello? No hug? No confessions of…love?" Came Sasuke's voice causing Sakura to stop walking, she was already looking to the ground with saddened eyes. Sakura closed her eyes attempting to stop the tears that threatened to escape.

"Sasuke…I" She began but was spun around and hugged by the Uchiha boy of her dreams. Since her academy years, Sakura always tried getting held by Sasuke and even into when they became the three man cell.

"I apologize for all the pain I had caused you, I truly am. I love Karin, someone I never saw myself getting with. I always saw myself with you Sakura-Chan and that is the honest truth. I wish I could make it up to you." Sasuke said to her, Sakura closed her eyes refusing to cry now; of all time she would have cried if he held her the way he was now, but that never came. To her it was too late for him to make it up; he lost her the day he made his decision.

"Sasuke, I'm not the weak little kunoichi from the chunin exams anymore and I refuse to be that girl anymore. We only have an hour so if you'll excuse me I must go and begin packing. And if you do not mind me asking how long is this trip going to be?" Sakura asked stepping away from him. Sasuke could tell she was trying with all her will to not cry and sighed knowing it would be no use to try and get it out of her.

"We'll be going for two months. Courtesy of Tsunadae-Sama, you should thank her before we leave." Sasuke explained, Sakura bowed to him before walking off not even taking a glance to see if he was still there. When Sakura reached her apartment she leaned against the closed door letting two lone tears fall down her cheeks before walking to her room and began packing her bag in silence. She thought about all the years she's been through with Naruto and Sasuke looking at photos she kept lying about in her apartment; she had a feeling this would be her last time in her apartment…her last time in Konoha. Sakura met up with the others at the gate seeing she was the last to arrive, but could really care less because she was having to watch Sasuke and Karin make out was pure torture for her.

"About time Sakura what took you so long?" Naruto teased running over to her smiling happily, she noticed that Hinata was there as well and put on her best smile.

"You know Naruto maybe you should stop worrying about me and more about Hinata!" Sakura teased back, as much as she hates being the only one without someone beside her, she honestly didn't care because that meant more room when they chose inn rooms. They were on their way in no time and Naruto, Sasuke, and Juugo were already rambling away about past missions they had gone onto. Poor Hinata was stuck talking to Karin, as was Suigetsu and Sai; Sakura just decided to keep to the rear staying in the confines of her own head. Inner Sakura had long disappeared when the depression first took over and that saddened the pink haired kunoichi even more since she now had no one to talk to but her actual self.

"Um not to bud in but when are we going to eat you Three Musketeers?" Suigetsu asked, Sakura never understood why Suigetsu called Sasuke, Naruto and Juugo that but she just left it alone sighing in annoyance when they all began arguing.

"Hey look there's a Dango Shop." Sakura bluntly stated pointing down the road, everyone stopped and looked then began laughing nervously.

"Hehe you sure are smart Sakura-Chan!" Suigetsu laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"It doesn't take brains to look down the road!" She said and began walking towards the shop her hands linked behind her back.

"Way to go Suigetsu now you made her even more upset!" Sasuke snapped smacking Suigetsu in the back of the head.

"Why is it my fault?!" Suigetsu yelled cringing away.

"Sakura is still in love with Sasuke you dummy and she's pretty much the only one here who DOESN'T have a lover! Since you and Juugo are our gay couple of the trip." Karin snapped.

"HEY! You leave our relationship our out of this woman!" Suigetsu yelled the two getting into each others face. After Hinata banged both of their heads together and lectured them then they all raced over to the Dango Shop where Sakura stood waiting with a bored look.

"Sorry it took a while the bubbling idiots were arguing." Hinata explained to Sakura who just shrugged it off walking into the shop.

"Well she sure knows how to dampen any mood!" Suigetsu retorted getting punched in the gut by Karin.

"Leave her alone already!" Karin snapped running in and up to standing next to Sakura trying to think up on what to say.

"You still love him…don't you?" Karin asked handing Sakura money so the pinked haired kunoichi didn't have to pay for all of the dangos.

"No, I just think it's ironic that I am yet again alone." Sakura explained watching the lady make their food and tea.

"Sai's here to you know." Karin explained with a smile on her face, Sakura sighed looking up to the roof sadly.

"He hates me; I rather just not get in the way…You all just worry about yourselves." Sakura said closing her eyes, but acted fast when the lady said their order was ready. Before Sakura could reach for the last two trays Karin grabbed.

"I'll take these to Sai and Sasuke." She smiled then skipped off, Sakura smiled to herself then followed the other pink haired kunoichi.

"About time you two we're starving!" Naruto and Suigetsu complained, Sakura glared at them both giving them their food last. Like their walk from before, Sakura secluded herself and let everyone talk to each other. She never noticed Sasuke walk up until he was sitting in front of her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…Something Tsunadae told me I should keep you from doing…When did you start cutting yourself?" Sasuke asked only loud enough for Sakura to hear, but everyone purposely didn't listen just so they could give Sakura and the Uchiha some time.

"A few days after your return…Don't go and blame yourself…I'm perfectly fine and I don't need anyone protecting me!" Sakura snapped, shakily drinking more of her tea.

"You wear a black long sleeved shirt under your red tank top! You think no one would notice your new appearance or your sudden changed behavior! What's going on Sakura? How can I help you?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura with pleading eyes.

"There's nothing going on, and I'm perfectly fine!" Sakura snapped, Sasuke then grabbed one of her hands and quickly lifted her sleeves up stitches from her cutting lining up her arm, some old with no stitches and some very recent.

"You call this nothing?!" Sasuke hissed, everything around them was quiet now, she knew that everyone was watching now.

"Yes I call this nothing!" Sakura said yanking her arm from Sasuke's hand pulling the sleeve down and began drinking her tea again. She could see Sasuke twitching in anger and that made her slam her glass down.

"_Go ahead slap me! Tsunadae and my parents have already done it, but it still won't stop me! Nothing will stop me!_" Sakura yelled, and that's what she received Sasuke slapped her, but unlike her parents and Tsunadae this slap actually hurt. It stunned Sakura and she couldn't help but place her hand on her cheek.

"What's happening to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked scooting over until he was beside the kunoichi and hugged her.

"We're going on this trip because Tsunadae told us to. Just so you can become yourself again." Sasuke whispered in her ear, sighing when he saw Sakura had fallen asleep.

"Let's get going okay. At the inn we'll be in two connected rooms; one for the boys and one for the girls." Sasuke explained standing up and lifted Sakura into his arms, noticing how she instantly clutched onto his shirt.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Karin asked, looking up to her lover.

"I did this to her Karin, and now I don't think I'll be able to fix her anymore." Sasuke explained all of them heading to the Mist Village now. Sakura woke up in a bed not in Sasuke's arms and she could hear rain pattering outside. She sat up to see all of Hinata's and Karin's belongings were in there as well and she inwardly cursed Sasuke for it to. It had been two weeks since she last slept and to be honest she hardly cared.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cheered running in and hugged Sakura as she got out of the bed. She prayed for Kami to kill her now, it was too loud for her liking.

"Must you be so loud, can't you tell you're annoying her?" Suigetsu complained walking into the room as the two saw Sakura change into a different outfit right there in front of them.

"Okay now I know something is wrong with her! Usually she'd yell at us to get out." Naruto said in shock, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Tell Sasuke I went out to go for a walk…And tell him not to come for me I'll come back later tonight if I feel like it!" Sakura snapped walking passed Naruto and Suigetsu, proceeding down the hallway putting headphones in her ears listening to music loudly. She never noticed the cloak figure following behind her when she reached the outside.

_oh no,  
here it is again  
i need to know  
when i will fall in decay_

Sakura walked all the way until she came upon a vacant lake turning her music up louder when she heard Sasuke calling for on the team radio. After a while she simply turned it off because she could still hear him. She felt nothing when the wind blew against her and could careless. She took off her shoes and walked onto the water feeling ice cold rain drops hit her bar skin. This time she wore no long sleeved shirt.

_something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
i didn't really notice hat you've been here _

Looking up to the sky she swore she saw a black shadow flicker across her view, but like before she could careless.

"Must have been another ninja…a local ninja to this village." She said allowed to herself not noticing that the black shadow had landed by her shoes. Sakura closed her eyes letting her tears mix with the rain. The cuts on her arm began to ach from the freezing cold.

_dolefully desired  
destiny of a lie_

Sakura cursed when the battery to her CD player died causing her to put the thing into one of her empty kunai pouches. She then saw that someone was standing by the water. But refused to look up.

"You know you can catch a cold standing out like this." The calm voice said, it was deeper than Sasuke but it held a similarity. She knew exactly who it was. Uchiha Itachi, one of the most feared Akatsuki's.

"I don't care maybe this time it'll kill me." She said smirking at the prodigy.

_set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free_

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl before him utterly intrigued by her now. He removed his cloak letting it fall to the ground and walked out onto the water. He proceeded over to her knowing she meant no harm towards him. For one this kunoichi held no weapons on her. He walked up until he was mere inches from her.

"Why do wish for death Kunoichi? Does my foolish brother not suit your needs?" Itachi asked seeing that the girl in front of him held no fear in her face.

_oh no,  
here it is again  
i need to know  
why did i choose to betray you_

"I don't wish for it, if it were to come then I'd accept it. And no your brother has simply chosen someone else, and I'm tired of it." Sakura explained her eyes meeting with Itachi's, he smirked at her bravery. He brought his hand up and caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Then you belong to me kunoichi." Itachi chuckled.

_something wrong  
with all plans of my life  
i didn't realize that you've been here_

Sakura glared at him before doing a substitution jutsu and landed by her shoes pulling them on. She gave Itachi one more look before beginning to head back to the village. Before she even reached the tree line Itachi was in front of her again. Sakura gave him an annoyed look.

_dolefully desired  
destiny of a lie_

"Why are you pursuing me?! It's Naruto that you're after!" She shouted at him taking a step back ward. She froze when he was suddenly standing behind her his back pressing to hers. Sakura gulped silently feeling sweat fall from her forehead down the side of her face. She felt his fingers interlock with hers. It confused her so much it frightened her, why was the Uchiha Prodigy being kind to her?

_set me free  
your heavens a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free_

"What do you want most in life Haruno Sakura?" He asked, revealing that he indeed knew her name and who she was. Sakura looked down having to think of what the answer was. She thought back to all of her friends and found at least one reason why she would want to leave them, and it wall circled around one person…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Because I'm tired of everyone bringing up the past…I want to start a new. Tell me Uchiha Itachi, what do you want in life?" She asked, he released her hands and stepped away. She stood still as he placed his hands on her shoulders leaning down to where his mouth was by her ear.

_set me free your heavens a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free_

"I want a reason to love someone and to be loved by them. I want to be set free from the hatred I always feel." He explained his hands now caressing her neck his thumbs circling on her skin. It sent shivers up her spine.

"And how does that bring me into the picture?" She asked, she heard him chuckle.

"You're the one who's going to set me free, because I'm the one who will set you free." He said in amusement pressing his thumb into her neck feeling her go limp as she blacked out.

"You made an unwise decision my foolish otouto…because now…this girl belongs to me." He said allowed wrapping his Akatsuki cloak around Sakura and walked off into the shadows; after turning Sakura's radio back on and leaving it by the lake shore.

There you go people! I'm finally back. So tell me how you liked the chapter so far…OH! The song is "Heavens A Lie" by "Lacuna Coil"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Sakura noticed two things as she began to awake from her somewhat wanted slumber, one was she wasn't outside anymore and two there was even louder arguing coming from next door so she knew it wasn't Suigetsu or Naruto or Karin because they were both males. The off thing was she knew these voices, the deeper voice belonged to that of Akasuna no Sasori, someone she knew she had killed…well helped kill. The other person was Deidara of Iwa, she knew because of his talking disorder. At the moment she prayed for them to miraculously shut up or she'll shut them up herself; even though she'd most likely get killed by them.

"Do you wish me to quiet them Haruno?" Came Itachi's voice from the other side of the room; she sat up to see him sitting in a wooden chair backwards leaning on the top of it smirking at her. Sakura rolled her eyes; this was not what she wanted.

"If you want them to be quiet then you can shut them up for all I care, I don't need help shutting any one up. I can do it myself!" She snapped crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I SAID ART IS FLEETING NOT ETERNAL YOU BASTARD, UN!" Deidara yelled, Sakura's eyes narrowed her fuse shortening even more.

'This is going to be quite interesting.' Itachi thought smirking even more watching as Sakura stood up.

"Whose room are we in?" Sakura asked all to happy, Itachi sighing.

"A spare room, just don't destroy it too badly Haruno." Itachi explained, Sakura shrugged lifting this desk above her head and threw it towards where the voices came from. The desk crashed through the wall and landed on both Sasori and Deidara.

"Good now that I have both of your undivided attention I have a little something to say…" Sakura began stepping into what looked like a kitchen and noted it needed some serious cleaning.

"ART IS ART NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! SASORI HAS HIS OPINION, YOU BLONDIE HAVE YOUR OWN! IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOT WHOSE ART IS BETTER I DON'T CARE WHO SAYS IT; I'LL WRING OUT BOTH OF YOUR NECKS THEN HEAL AND THEN FINISH YOU OFF BY TIEING YOU BOTH UPSIDE DOWN ABOVE A BOILING PIT OF LAVA…AM I UNDERSTOOD YOU IDIOTS?" Sakura yelled ferociously, both artists nodded their heads very quickly not wanting to anger her any further.

"Good." Sakura smiled, she jumped at the sound of someone clapping, she looked to see none other that Pein, the leader of the notorious Akatsuki Organization. She went on her highest guard glaring at him. She trusted no one.

"Relax young kunoichi, I am not going to harm you. I applaud you for shutting these two up and if they value their lives they'll start repairing the hole they caused in your wall." Pein smirked, Sakura stood there dumbfounded the information slowly sinking. Itachi counted to three in his head.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, everyone in the village of Rain could hear and slightly coward. Sakura turned to Itachi fire in her eyes.

"YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT ME STAYING HERE UCHIHA!" She yelled at Itachi, but was suddenly pinned to the wall by her neck Sharingan eyes barring down at her. She showed no fear though, she glared right back at him.

"You will be wise with that mouth of yours Haruno. I could have easily of killed you in the forest back in mist." Itachi hissed tightening his grip from around her neck.

"I wanted you to, you bastard! I even told you that." Sakura hissed back.

"Hey Leader-Sama what's all the fucking racket?!" Hidan complained walking in with Kakuzu both wearing no shirt. Everything remained quiet as Sakura and Itachi glared at each other sparks about to start flying.

"If you two are going to fight please…take it to the dojo." Pein warned.

"I assure you Leader of Akatsuki there will be no fighting." Sakura said respectfully stomping on Itachi's foot with her heal. He ignored the pain and stepped away from her. Sakura turned to Pein a bit calmer.

"I will apologize for my outburst sir, but why do not kill me. I am from Konoha. I am your enemy." Sakura sighed crossing her arms. Pein smirked then walked up until he was starring down at her.

"You will be essential to us; with your medical skills I need you a part of my group to be our medic." Pein explained trying to keep his temper in check as well.

"No." Sakura simply said closing her eyes.

"And why is that?" Pein asked now glaring at her.

"I'm not that great of a medic as you think…I couldn't even save one of the closest person to me. If I couldn't save them, how can I expect myself to save anyone else. I haven't told this to Naruto or Chouji my friends husband who now has no wife…I haven't told anyone until now. When Chouji gets back to Konoha from his mission in a few days…He's gonna be so sad…and it'll be all my fault." Sakura explained her eyes full of sadness but tears didn't even form.

"Yet you do not cry." Pein stated and she smiled sadly.

"What's the point it won't bring her back…I see no point in crying no more I see no point in anything." She explained leaning against the wall.

"How can you say that un? You're talking like you're already dead yea." Deidara snapped pushing the desk off of him.

"Why would any of you care?! You're the Akatsuki's…you're after the next most precious person to me…You're after Naruto!" Sakura snapped back at the blond clenching her fists.

"If he kills Orochimaru, we'll stop chasing him. That's the only reason why we wanted the demons in the first place." Sasori growled taking a step forward.

"OROCHIMARU IS DEAD! I saw Naruto and Sasuke kill him with my own eyes…When I was weak and helpless…They protected me until he was dead. I COULDN'T DO NOTHING BUT WATCH! But I'll watch no more…I don't need anyone protecting me." Sakura growled back.

"You're wrong Sakura." Itachi whispered, the kunoichi hid her face with her by looking down trying to ignore the older Uchiha.

"Orochimaru did not die…that was a clone he created and made it look like he was dead. It's good that your Hokage removed the curse, but Orochimaru will be going back to Konoha for my brother." Itachi explained, Sakura's eyes widened thoughts racing through head, but all she kept thinking was she needed to warn Sasuke. Before she knew it…her world had gone black again.

"Why'd you bring her here Itachi?" Pein asked watching Itachi lift Sakura into his arms.

"She strikes interest, besides I understand what she's going through. A girl with as much potential as she doesn't deserve to wallow in darkness. If she's here we'll be doing her friends and family a favor…we can keep her from committing suicide….She'll be staying in my room. Just because so I can make sure she won't run." Itachi said blankly his face free from emotions, Pein sneered at the Uchiha.

"Any trouble and I'll order you to kill her." Pein snapped and stormed off Konan following right behind.

"You two heard Pein earlier, get to fixing that hole." Itachi smirked and walked off, Sasori had to cover Deidara's mouth to keep him from cussing. During the whole thing Hidan and Kakuzu were drinking coffee eating bagels.

"Is it just me or are things about to get more heated here at the base damn it?" Hidan asked.

"Things are getting more heated." Kakuzu stated bluntly counting his money again. Sasori and Deidara went into sweat drop before beginning to fix the hole in the wall stopping every ten minutes to make out. Sakura woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window of Itachi's room. She rolled over on to her side to see Itachi asleep next to her. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. Itachi wore no shirt but wore a pair of black shorts that went down to his knees. His hair wasn't pulled back and some of it was sprawled in his face. Sakura smiled to herself before pushing the hair to behind his ear. She hadn't realized that she was tracing her fingers over his well toned chest until her hand was interlocked with his.

"I thought I was a bastard." Itachi stated tiredly.

"I believe you've proven me wrong." She whispered laying back down her hand still held by Itachi.

"This changes nothing…You're currently prisoner for Akatsuki until you prove yourself trust worthy. You'll be our cook, maid and medic. You do not leave the base or village unless accompanied by Kisame or I…Is this understood Haruno?" Itachi asked looking at her harshly, Sakura nodded her head in agreement before kissing his cheek.

"I promise to set you free…even if you don't set me free I'll keep my promise." Sakura smiled before curling into the pillow and falling back to sleep. Itachi just watched her with hard eyes before rolling them and going into a light slumber himself.

* * *

Back in Mist Naruto was panicking by the time him and Suigetsu got back with Sakura's radio and only her radio. Sasuke, Sai and Juugo weren't back either, but Karin and Hinata were. Karin looked at the radio lying in her lap before lifting it up and hugging it to her. She only hoped that Sakura was alright.

"Naruto calm down, we'll find Sakura. Remember we have no time limit we just have to find her before going back to Konoha." Suigetsu explained grabbing the blonds shoulders.

"NO! Tsunadae will find out…SHE'S COMING TONIGHT! She's making sure that Sakura is not trying to kill herself." Naruto panicked throwing his arms in the air. Hinata sat on Naruto's bed sighing before looking over to Karin.

"Are you alright Karin?" Hinata asked getting up and walking over to the girl.

"If I hade never of stolen Sasuke from her…none of this would be happening right now." Karin explained when Sasuke and Juugo walked in.

"Please tell me you found her?!" Naruto asked grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"No dobe…but a merchant who recently entered the village said a raven haired Akatsuki was heading to the village of rain carrying a pink haired Kunoichi. My brother has kidnapped Sakura." Sasuke explained darkly walking over to his stuff and began packing it.

"Then you six better get disguised and head there…Bring Sakura back to Konoha!" A woman's voice said, everyone but Sasuke and Juugo froze turning to see Tsunadae standing in the door way with Shizune and Kakashi behind her.

"Hey where's Sai at?" Suigetsu asked finally noticing the boy was missing.

"We've already sent him in disguise to Rain. Sai's going to be getting us an apartment there. We'll be keeping the Akatsuki's under surveillance until I think it's safe for us to snatch Sakura back." Sasuke explained making a brawn paper bag appear. He dumped out all these hair supplies out.

"We aren't doing any jutsu's to disguise ourselves. This is as real as it's gonna get, we cannot to afford to mess any of this up. Juugo has already bought us necessary clothes when we arrive to Rain we'll buy some more suitable clothes. Our appearances are going to be more different than ever meaning…New hair styles and color, colored contacts, no using Kyuubi or bloodline jutsu's and above all we must change out complete identity. Tsunadae-Sama has already taken care of the identity part by getting us new passports. All we have to do is change our appearances and get new pictures." Sasuke explained further, everyone went into emergency hyper mode and attached the hair supplies. Sasuke sighed watching as Suigetsu and Naruto fought with Karin to use the bathroom first, but…Hinata stole it first. Sasuke sighed before sitting on the bed putting his face into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Sasuke even if she's dead…please…return her back to Konoha." Tsunadae replied sadly before her and Shizune left, Sasuke choked back a sob. Though he never showed it, he still cared for Sakura and it upset him deeply; especially since it was his brother who kidnapped her.

"Will you be alright Sasuke-San?" Juugo asked standing next to the younger Uchiha.

"Promise me this Juugo if my brother and I engage in a major battle…no matter what get Sakura out of there." Sasuke explained wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves.

"Your word is my command Sasuke." Juugo bowed before walking off smashing Naruto and Suigetsu's heads together telling them to shut up. Karin walked back over to Sasuke when she and Hinata were finished. She sat herself next to him.

"I hope we get her back if not for her sake but for yours. I care for you both, but…I care for you more." Karin chocked letting a few tears slip down, Sasuke looked up at her before pushing his fingers into her hair and kissed her.

"We'll get her back for all of our sakes, for Konoha's and for hers." Sasuke whispered hugging Karin to him. By the time everyone was done they didn't recognize each other.

Appearances

Naruto:

Has straight firey red hair down to his shoulders with platinum tips. He applired brown contacts in and applied thick black eye liner around his eyes (I-Rony). His clothes were now a pair of black short shorts (He has shaved legs ) and forest green tank top. He also wore combat boots for some odd reason.

Suigetsu:

His hair was cut real short, spiked and dyed a blue black. He applied reddish green contacts his clothes weren't that much different except her wore nor shirt now, got rid of Zabuza's sword with a justsu and had green cargo pants.

Juugo:

He wore a white cloak now, his hair was straightened and dyed blonde. He had pink contacts in.

Karin:

She cut her exactly like Sakura's dying it a navy blue with emerald high lights. She put in red contacts. Her outfit was black fight pants with bandages wrapped around her chest a mesh top put over.

Hinata:

She cut her hair back to what it used to look like and dyed it a white blue and she had to do a jutsu for her eyes turning them into an amber brown. Her outfit consisted that of Shino's old out fit.

Sasuke:

He did the most daring thing, he made himself look exactly like his brother but with yellow blonde hair with black streaks and ocean blue eyes.

All of them ran until they were facing the gates of rain. They stood in a line Sai meeting up standing at the end leaving Sasuke in the middle of the group. All of them had a look of determination as they entered the village no guard there to ask for a pass port. It wasn't long until the reached the apartment Sai had gotten them.

"The search for Sakura commences now." Sasuke said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

There you have it chapter two. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't been adding that much lately

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't been adding that much lately. I've been really busy since I've graduated from High School, which is soooo awesome LOL. Well this is chapter three and I hope you all like it. Keep reviewing . Just so you know things may seem like they're going fast but trust me that's the point.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Despite now wanting to be there, Sakura still upheld her promise and woke up real early the next morning to cook breakfast. It was easy for her to find the kitchen since all she had to do was read the hall way map bolted to the base walls. She thought it was probably for those who join the Akatsuki, and don't know their way around. She giggled at thought, imagining Itachi's first day in the Akatsuki. In the kitchen though her mood went very sour; the place was a complete wreck!

"You've got to be kidding me! It's going to take weeks to find anything!" Sakura groaned, she was unfortunately still in the pajama's Itachi leant to her. It consisted of black cotton pants which covered her feet and a black tank top which was three sizes too big for her. Her cropped pink hair stuck out in many places due to the fact she was squirming around in bed from a nightmare that she vaguely remembers. Deciding on that the kitchen _wasn't_ going to clean itself and the food _wasn't_ going to cook it self she set to work. She decided on getting breakfast cooked first. It wasn't too hard…all they had was ramen bowls.

"Naruto would love this place." She joked dryly sitting on a stool waiting for the water to boil when a blue haired Kunoichi she knew as Konan, Pein's partner, walk in. It was awkwardly quiet for a while.

"You know since you're sitting there waiting why don't you begin cleaning." Konan suggested leaning against the counter beside Sakura with a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes then sigh starring at the water.

"I do one thing at a time, after I'm done cooking I'll begin with the cleaning. Right now I just feel like watching the water." Sakura stated her head in her hand, her elbow resting on her leg. Konan watched the girl in front of her before sighing.

"After your done cleaning come and find me…Mean while I'll be discussing with Itachi so he'll let me take you into the village since he's limited you between him and Kisame. You may be our prisoner but your rank as one is high you're only till you prove your trust worthiness." Konan explained patting Sakura on the head, the pink haired kunoichi watch the older woman leave the room.

"Yea when that happens pigs will be flying out of the Jashin Worshipers Ass!" Sakura retorted, hearing Konan giggle in the hallway before she herself smiled a little. It took her a few moments to notice that the water had begun to boil so she dumped a ton of ramen noodles into the pot stirring it occasionally.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" She heard someone yell, a man wearing an orange mask running in all hyper like, the one she knew as Zetsu in tow behind him. Sakura rolled her eyes trying to ignore the two.

"Hiya miss Tobi is Tobi. Tobi thinks you're pretty." The one named Tobi said standing on the other side of the stove, Sakura blinked a few times before blushing a little.

"Uh…t-thank you and I'm Sakura." Sakura said not realizing she had no oven mitts on her hands so when she grabbed the pot to take to the sink to separate the water from the noodles; she burned her hands.

"…..OWECH!" She screamed immediately pulling her hand back and against her chest.

'Yea so a bad time! My chakra hasn't returned from Tsunadae depleting it after Ino died…my sensei is such a bitch sometimes!' Sakura thought shakily putting oven mitts on hissing in pain when she lifted the pot up walking to the sink. The whole time Tobi was watching her in sweat drop.

"Tobi wants to know if Sakura is okay?" Tobi asked watching Sakura dump the water out the noodles falling into the plastic bowl with holes in it. (- To be honest I really don't know what it's called) Sakura sighed and just nodded her head pouring the noodles back into the previous pot then proceeded to cook the broth, it taking her about 10 minutes, even with Tobi trying to help her.

"Hey what the hell smells so god damn good?!" Someone shouted, Sakura narrowed her eyes turning her head to Hidan as she placed the food in the middle of the table. Hidan immediately got the cue but ignored it anyways.

"What damn it?" He asked, Sakura turned her head sharply away from him and head back into the main part of the kitchen to start cleaning. Hidan began mumbling about how confusing women are. Sakura threw a pot at him hitting him in the back of the head, but it got thrown back at her; instead though she easily caught it.

"No fair woman!" Hidan complained.

"Hidan do yourself a favor; shut up, sit down and eat!" Kakuzu warned walking in smacking his partner in the back of the head. Sakura rolled her eyes beginning to wash the many dirty dishes every time the water hit her aching burnt hand she winced at the pain. She was half way done when a hand gently grabbed it and spun her around.

"How is it that you got hurt?" She saw it was Itachi, she merely shrugged. He sighed before leading her to a cabinet pulling out a burn ointment and some gauze wrap fixing her hand up.

"I could have done it on my own." Sakura mumbled looking away trying to act ungrateful, but Itachi still saw right through it.

"I know that but I knew you planned not to. Besides you're not a very good actress." He teased smirking at her before heading to the table where the others were. Sakura sighed ignoring all of that.

"TOBI WANTS MORE!" Tobi shouted from right behind Sakura causing her to splash herself.

"…Tobi…There is no more you guys need more groceries." She explained through gritted teeth, trying not to pummel the hyper active man.

"Alrighty Tobi will wait for lunch then." He smiled then skipped out of the kitchen, Zetsu following shortly after. By the time everyone had finished, she had finished cleaning the kitchen, her hand in serious pain now. Itachi sighed before lifting the kunoichi in his arms and carried her to the infirmary setting her on the bed in there.

"Um…I'm just fine Itachi-San." Sakura whispered, Itachi grunted unwrapping her hand both seeing it had was completely red and swollen.

"So you were allergic to the ointment I put on you. You knew yourself yet said nothing didn't you?" Itachi asked, Sakura looked away.

"ANSWER ME KUNOICHI!" Itachi roared, Sakura simply looked up at him with a blank face.

"Why should I care Itachi? Why?" She asked, he could see trembling, he could feel since he still held her hand.

"Because you still have your life ahead of you do you not?!" Itachi snapped grabbing her shoulders glaring at her. Sakura smiled sadly lifting her hands up and cupped his cheeks.

"You really think you can save me? Why do you think that? What makes me so special?" She asked searching for the answers in his eyes. Itachi's eyes hardened before crushing his lips onto hers his fingers tangling into her hair tightly to make sure she didn't try to pull away. Sakura tried harder to pull away feeling her wall of hatred towards him begin to melt. Before it did, he finally pulled away.

"Remember this Kunoichi, for you to set me free…you must let me help you. Even if you hate me." Itachi whispered, watching as Sakura tried to get angry enough to blow up at him but she only hugged onto him.

'Why is it that I hate him with my whole heart, yet, I always love him way too much? I need help Kami… what should I do? Give me a sign!' She thought feeling her wall fall apart as tears finally broke through. She felt Itachi press her harder against him as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Don't let things get to you. They'll only kill you slowly." He explained leaning back so she could look up at him.

"I won't let you go Haruno, I promise I will never leave you like my brother did." Itachi explained combing his fingers through her hair.

"Prove it to me then!" Sakura cried shutting her eyes tightly, Itachi smirked before doing a jutsu which poofed them into his room. Itachi pressed her up against the locked door capturing her lips with his again making her legs wrap around his waist. His hands rose up under her shirt gripping her waist. Sakura felt his tongue slid across her lips and she eagerly allowed him entrance; the two explored each others mouths. Sakura jumped a little when she felt him unzip her top and slide it down her arms.

Itachi gripped Sakura's cheeks with his hands pushing her more into the door plunging his tongue deep within her mouth shivering in pleasure when he felt her unbutton his top and slide it off his shoulders. He felt her hands roam his chest with a feathery touch, breaking the kiss he attacked her neck kissing, biting and sucking at her skin. Sakura's head went back as she moaned in pleasure that she's never felt before she never even noticed when Itachi unhooked her bra and pull it off. His hands moved from her hair and roughly grabbed her breasts earning another moan out of her. Itachi felt her pulling his hair tie out and tangle her fingers into his hair, he left her neck and captured her lips again with another bruising kiss gaining instant access into her mouth as moved to the bed and roughly pinned her down.

Sakura felt Itachi's hands move down her stomach and yanked the pants she was wearing and underwear off with one movement one his knees planting between her legs grinding into her womanhood. Sakura gasped arching her back but was pinned back down is knee grinding harder into her.

"I-Itachi." Sakura moaned shivering in pure ecstasy. Itachi smirked leaning down and nibbled on her ear feeling her shiver in pleasure.

"Yes I want to her you moan my name, by the time I'm done you'll be screaming my name." Itachi whispered his breath tickling her ear. Sakura shivered in pleasure every time Itachi kissed her skin down to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to bit, lick and suck harshly, her breath hitched and she began to squirm rubbing up against Itachi's new more pleasured moans along with Itachi's name escaping. Itachi smirked as he moved over to the other nipple. When he was done he pulled away and stood on his knees bringing Sakura up with him and kissed her lips ravishingly, he smirked into it when he felt her push down his pants and boxers. His hands trailed down her back chuckling as he felt her shudder and arch into him. Sakura froze when she felt something hard press against her stomach. She looked down to see Itachi's member blushing at how large it was.

"Let's see how much of it you can swallow." Itachi whispered teasingly into her ears, Sakura blushed hearing him chuckle. Itachi sat back on his knees finally able to take in what she actually looked, smirking at her beauty and licking his lips. He pulled her forward and kissed her again fondling her breasts. When he broke off he pushed her face gently towards his member, the pink haired kunoichi took in a deep breath before wrapping her mouth around it she only was able to get half way, knowing she needed a little help, Itachi pushed her head down until he was completely inside her mouth. Sakura gagged but Itachi held her there, he moaned in pleasure when she began moving upwards her tongue flicked across the tip and slid down the shaft when she went back down. Itachi's breathing increased he moved his right hand down her side until it rubbed in between her legs he smirked as she shuddered and felt her speed up. He shuddered in pleasure plunging two of his fingers into her. Sakura winced her teeth scrapping along his member earning her a throaty moan from him. This lasted about a few moments before she was lifted up and roughly kissed as he plunged into her pushing her down until he was completely inside of her. Sakura's walls tightened around him as she sat in his lap tears cascading down her cheeks. Itachi broke the kiss and licked them up.

"Shhh relax the pain will subside." Itachi whispered moving her backwards until she was lying on the bed on her back. When he felt her loosen, Itachi captured her lips in a more gentler kiss the two beginning to make out as he slowly started to move in and out of her his hands tightly gripped onto her waist, her legs were wrapped around his own waist.

"I-Itachi…" She moaned not able to finish her sentence as he slammed into her Sakura gasped her hands gripping onto his shoulders as he rammed into her faster and harder.

"Scream my name Sakura…I want the world to know who you love." Itachi moaned into her ear reaching his climax slamming one last time into her.

"IATCHI!" Sakura screamed as Itachi emptied his seed into her. Sakura breathed heavily seeing Itachi smile down at her. Sakura smiled back gripping his cheeks and pulled him down capturing his lips.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked stepping out onto the floor bringing her with him.

"Yes; where are you taking me?" She giggle wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The shower, we need one. Especially since you're going out shopping with Konan." Itachi chuckled walking into his bathroom. After showering and getting into one of Itachi's smaller outfits Sakura met Konan at the base entrance.

"Ready to go Ms. Sakura Uchiha?" Konan teased, Sakura smiled blushing a bit.

"Yep!" She chirped to the two talking all the way to the store, once there the two were walking down an isle Sakura reading a box when she spotted the disguised friends of hers. She instantly froze dropping the box. She could see right through their disguises.

"Sakura?" Konan asked and looked towards where the pink haired kunoichi was.

"Keep shopping I'll go get Itachi." Konan whispered before vanishing. Sakura took a deep breath putting the box into the basket and kept walking she was cut off by disguised Suigetsu and Sai. She also noticed Naruto and Juugo had the clerks pinned, Karin and Hinata guarding the door but the question was, where is Sasuke. She turned around to see him down at the other end of the isle.

"Why'd you come for me?" Sakura asked shakily praying for Konan to hurry.

"We were here to bring you back to Konoha, but something seems different!" She heard Naruto say, Sakura looked down and took a deep breath before looking up to Sasuke seeing hate in his eyes.

"Don't even say it Sasuke! I know what you all heard…I know what you're going to say. I'm not the same Kunoichi anymore." She said feeling the tears rim up.

"But why Itachi?!" Sasuke snapped walking over until he was right in front of her. Sakura shut her eyes the tears spilling over.

"I'll ask you the same thing… why Itachi? He's your brother Sasuke. Brothers don't try to kill each other no matter what the other does. Am I correct?" Sakura asked looking up to him afraid to. She relaxed when she saw his calm face.

"I don't know but for this I do apologize." Sasuke said then slammed his fist into her stomach, Sakura's eyes widened as she black out, Sasuke caught her and lifted her up.

"Let's move out before Itachi comes." Sasuke said all doing a jutsu to disappear right as Itachi and Konan got there.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Itachi yelled punching a wall it crumbling to the ground. Konan stepped away from the infuriated Uchiha.

"Sasuke you'll pay for this…YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOOLISH OTOUTO!" Itachi roared, the angered roar reach even the ears of the escaped Konoha Ninja's.

"Sasuke do you think this was a good idea?" Karin asked all of them speeding up.

"No I don't but we'll tell that to Tsunadae when we see her. I didn't want to take Sakura but Tsunadae ordered us. Let's get going though before the Akatsuki's find us." Sasuke explained everyone agreeing.

TBC

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it comment please


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
